Trust the Instinct-S2
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Note:

This story isn't really like season 2. There IS a lot of changes, from the obvious to the minor things. Major being that there no being a Kanima since Jackson never went to Derek during the first story.

Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

Ships-

-Sterek(main)

-scallison(background)

-stiles and lydia(friendship)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_**Stiles**_

"Allison just broke up with me."

Stiles had just been sitting in his room, on his computer, when Scott had barged into his room. He was working on a bit of homework while he kept his ear open for his message notification. From Derek of course, obviously.

"What?" He stopped typing on his computer and turned to his door, where Scott had been standing. His eyes moved when he started walking to his bed and sat down. Stiles rested his arms on his knees, staring straight at him. "What happened to getting back together?"

"_Officially,_ we're broken up but-" Stiles frowned, wondering what is tone was about. It didn't sound disappointed at all. "We're still planning on seeing each other, but we can't let her parents know."

"What happened?"

"Well," he drew it out, thinking of what to say. "We were just hanging out and her father caught us. He actually threatened me."

Stiles gaped his mouth. "What,_ no._"

"He only stopped because Allison promised not to see me anymore."

"And yet?" Stiles trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"I'm still gonna see her," he looked at him, wearing the same dumb smile he always had when thinking of her.

"Man, your love life is weird," he shook his head, thinking back on their timeline.

"Like yours is any better," Scott retorts. "You're dating a guy who is _older_ than you."

Stiles scoffs, throwing his hands up in the air. "_Hey!_ Derek is-"

"A jerk?" Scott offers before he could finish his sentence.

Stiles face goes blank as he purses his lips. "Seriously Scott?" Stiles sounded irritated. "How many times do I have to tell you. Give Derek a-"

"I did!" Scott raises his voice at him. He took a short pause, taking a deep breath in. "I did Stiles, I tried. But Derek, he-"

"What did he do Scott, really," His tone was the same. Now, he was crossing his arms. "Tell me."

"Fine," he said seriously. "I will. Derek _promised_ me something. He promised me that there would be a cure. That it would be to kill the one who bit you. That he would let me kill Peter, not him."

Stiles stared at him, a bit hesitant with his answer. "Well, what did he say, _exactly?_"

"He said 'You have to kill the one that bit you.'"

"And before that?"

"Well, he said something like, "I've heard of something but I'm not sure if it's true-"

"_Exactly,_" Stiles cuts him off. "What would you have done if it hadn't worked?" Scott opens his mouth to protest but Stiles continues instead of letting him continue. "You'd be the _alpha,_ and then what Scott? What would you do then?"

Scott sighs, dropping his head to look at the ground. "I see your point," he said in a soft voice.

"So really, Derek did a good thing," Stiles somewhat preens, glad that Scott gave up fighting at least one discussion that involved Derek. "He, was looking out for you."

* * *

><p>It had been time for Chemistry class, the class that Stiles had the worst teacher ever, <em>Harris. <em>What was worse was that earlier on in the year, he and Scott were forced to sit in different seat because of him. Now? It isn't so bad, apart from sitting away from Scott, Stiles now sits farther away from the front.

"Wait, who's that?"

When waiting for the bell to ring, he noticed a teen with golden brown hair light blue eyes walk into class. Just wearing long sleeve shirt, a scarf, and jeans.

"You mean Isaac?"

Stiles looks away from the door and toward the voice. It was Dann. He was turned around in his seat, arm resting the back of seat to look at him.

"Who?" Stiles asks again. "I didn't know we had a new student."

Danny frowned, tilting his head as he wore a look that said 'are you serious.' "We didn't," he said slowly. "He was here all year," he trailed off, staring at him hard. "You seriously didn't notice him?"

"No," Stiles shook his head, sincerely confused. "Does he always wear scarves? It's pretty hot considering the time of year."

"Yeah," Danny nods. Soon, he leans closer and starts to whisper. "You didn't hear it from me but, some people say that he covers up his skin to hide something."

"Stuff like-?" Stiles nodded his head side to side as he waved his hand, looking for an answer while Danny leaned away.

"Dunno, cuts maybe, bruises?" Danny shrugged.

Stiles frowns. "Could it be from?"

"Who knows," Danny continues to say in a soft voice. "Some say it could be his dad. We all know that he's an alcoholic."

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?" His whispered back in surprise. He glanced at Isaac who was minding his own business. He didn't seem to hear anything that they were saying. '_Maybe I should get my dad involve if it's true._'

Danny nodded. A few seconds of silence passed before the other teen sighed. "Anyways," he said, changing the topic. "I notice that you've been hanging out with Lydia lately. And I haven't seen her around lately," he says to him, subtly raising a suggestive eyebrow. "How has she been?"

"Fine," he replies, a bit weirded out by his tone of voice.

"_Just_ fine?"

"You could, I dun know," he paused. "Come drop by lunch and see for yourself?"

"Okay, I will."

* * *

><p>When Stiles arrived in the cafeteria with his tray, he was surprised to see Lydia there. He thought that she would've worked it out with Allison by now. Apparently not though.<p>

"Hey Lydia," he greeted her as he sat down. "Hi Harley, Emily, Samantha, Daena."

"Hi Stiles," they greeted in harmony.

"I see you didn't go to prom this weekend," Harley commented aloud. "Didn't want to go with Derek?"

Stiles cringed, remembering what happened the day of prom. Sure that day was when they had found Derek and taken down the alpha, but it was still pretty bad. "Uh, no," he hesitated. He needed to answer so she wouldn't be suspicious but he couldn't tell her everything. "He was busy."

"Thought he was ignoring you," Lydia pointed out to him. "What happened to that?"

"Well," his lips formed an 'o' as prepared himself what to say. "Uh-"

"Stiles!"

He shuts his mouth and looks up to see who spoke his name. "Danny," he greets back.

"Where's Scott?" He directs his question to Stiles as he sat next to Lydia.

"Said something about going to the library," Stiles replied in disbelief as he rolled his eyes.

"Well," Danny shrugged as he said it before directing his attention to Lydia. "Hey Lydia, it's been awhile. How have you been?"

"Well," she starts off. "I've been good. Made a new friend after that breakup," she smiled, but Stiles could tell the hurt behind it. "Never been better."

Even Danny seemed a bit hesitant from her answer. "What about Allison?"

Stiles eyes slightly widened. He had forgotten about her ignoring Allison.

"She didn't come to school today," she brushed him off causally. "She texted me saying that she was at a funeral."

'_Kate's funeral,_' he thought in disgust.

"Plus her grandfather's in town," she added after a few seconds. "So I doubt we'd be able to talk."

Stiles frowned slightly. '_Her grandpa? Is he a hunter too?_'

* * *

><p>Right after Lacrosse practice, he decides to head straight to Derek's apartment. He wasn't able to spend much time with him before due to Scott being a werewolf, Peter the alpha, and Kate. So Stiles wanted to spend a lot of time with him.<p>

"What do you mean you can't?" Stiles remembered Scott asking him this question after the team had showered and changed into their street clothes.

"It means what it means Scott," Stiles replied to him, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he dug through his pockets for his keys. They both had been in front of the school by this time, standing next to Scott's bike. "I just wanna spend some time with someone that I haven't had the chance to."

"But _we_ barely spend any time together nowadays," Scott commented.

"Well," Stiles starts to retaliate. "If you stopped hanging out with Allison so much _and_ talking about her when you're not, we could've been hanging out a lot before."

"Why does it sound like you hate Allison?" Scott slightly narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I don't," Stiles denied. "Well not so much as _hate_ but," Stiles paused, observing his facial expression. "It's more of a strong dislike. Y'know, considering what she did to Derek of course."

"That's who you're going to hang out with, aren't you?" Scott asks with a low tone. When Stiles says nothing, Scott continues. "I don't understand why you like him so much, and trust him more than me when you've known him for only a few months."

"He hasn't given me a reason not to," Stiles smiles a bit at the thought of him. He stands there for a few more seconds for his smile falls as he looks back at Scott. "Now can I go? I'd really like to get to Derek."

Scott sighed loudly. "Go," he replied, waving him off.

"Great!" Stiles turned toward his jeep and took his phone out. "Later Scott." He called back and pulled up his messages once he got to his jeep.

**You at your apartment?**

He unlocked his jeep and sat down, shutting the door behind him. He inserted his key when he heard his notification.

He picked up his phone and smiled at the message.

**Yeah, why?**

Stiles sent another message before pulling out of the parking lot.

**I'm headed there now wait for me**

* * *

><p>Later on, Stiles arrives at his apartment. When Derek opened the door, he had only been wearing his jeans. He stepped aside immediately, letting him through the door.<p>

"Hey Derek," he had greeted then.

But now, they were both relaxing in bed. Not something sexual but more intimate. Derek was laying on his back with Stiles curled up to his side. His eyes were closed, head on Derek's chest as it moved up and down with his breaths.

One of Derek's arms were around him as the other held a book for him to read.

Stiles hadn't been asleep when he he heard a loud pounding on the door. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up to look at Derek.

He had set his book down now.

"Wha-" Stiles was cut off by Derek's hand on his mouth.

Stiles moved off, letting Derek sit up. He looked down at him and held up a finger to his mouth. "Bathroom," he whispered very softly, waving frantically to the bathroom.

Stiles hesitated.

"Open up," the voice shouted. "This is the Sheriff's department."

His eyes widened as he mentally cursed. He dashed as quiet as he could to the bathroom. He opened it up and went inside, slowly closing. As he did, he saw Derek putting on a shirt and moving toward the door. He hadn't dared to flick the light on, but he allowed himself to leave the door slightly open.

He kept as quiet as he could, seeing Derek slowly open the door. He hesitated for a moment before opening it even wider.

"Are you Derek Hale?"

Stiles saw a man and a woman in the tan uniforms of the police department. They both seemed on edge, their hands on their gun holster.

"Why," he asked in a firm voice.

"We are-" they both dug through their jacket, taking their badges out to show him that they were the real deal. "Here to inform you of your duty as an American citizen(1)." They both hesitated under Derek's gaze. "You are being called in to be witness for the Hale Fire case."

His heart dropped at their words. '_What,_' Stiles thought in disbelief.

It was obvious that Derek was now reluctant to reply. "If I say no?" He asked quietly.

"We have a feeling you will say no," one of the officers say.

For a moment, Stiles felt as if they were threatening him.

"If you accept," they paused, looking at him with a serious expression. "We'll take you name off the wanted list."

Derek stood there, saying nothing for awhile as if contemplating on whether or not to accept. "Fine," he finally accepts.

Derek still stands there as they rattle on more information, most likely on his court appearance. Derek on the other hand, looked as if it were giving him pain to even talk about it.

And when they were finally done, they handed him a packet before turning away. As Derek stared down at it, he closed the door, locking it again.

Stiles opened the bathroom door and walked out. "Derek?" He slowly approached him and stopped at his side. What's that."

Derek opened it up, saying nothing. He removed some files and looked at the them. His irritation fell to shock. He looked up at Stiles. "They proved that it wasn't an accident," he spoke quietly. "They're going to charge Kate and the ones who helped, that are alive, with murder."

Stiles is silent for moment, waiting for him to continue. But when he doesn't, he talks instead. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Derek nodded slightly before talking again. "But I don't-" he stopped to take a deep breath. "I don't want to speak in front of everyone."

Stiles brought up a hand and rested it on his upper arm in attempt of comfort.

It must've taken a real toll on Derek if he wasn't acting like this. Stiles can only imagine what it's like for him right now, or what _will_ be for him. Having been gone from Beacon Hills for many years after his family dying in a fire, only to return to be blamed for murdered. Stiles was guessing that Derek was thinking about what they would say about him.

"I know it's a bad time but," Stiles hesitated, not wanting to tell him but he just _had_ to. "Lydia told me that Allison's grandfather is in town."

Derek immediately looked up at him, lips parted and eyes showing the look of panic. "I have to move," Derek replies after looking up at him. "Somewhere more private and secluded."

Panic rose in Stiles. "You're not leaving Beacon Hills are you?" He asked in a shaky tone.

"No," Derek shook his head. "But I need to find somewhere to stay for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.

Feel free to correct any mistakes.

(1)-I don't actually know how being called into court actually works so I'm sorry because it's most likely wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Note:

Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

Ships-

-Sterek(main)

-scallison(background)

-stiles and lydia(friendship)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_**Stiles**_

"It's getting late," Derek brings up a little while later.

Stiles was just laying on the bed, his textbook and homework on the bed. He looked up, having paid too much attention to his work to hear what he had said. He rose his eyebrows, making a muffled sound since he had his highlighter in his mouth. "Hmm?"

"You need to get home," Derek repeats himself.

"It's hardly dinner time," Stiles notes to him as he frowns slightly.

"You still need to get home before your dad does," he takes a short pause. "And you can't go driving around with a broken window."

"Okay," Stiles draws out his words to give himself time to think. "Then will you take me home after I get Roscoe to the mechanic?"

Derek takes a short pause as if to think. "Fine," He willingly agrees.

"And to and from school tomorrow?" Derek raises his eyebrow at him. "Because you know, it'll take a day for her to be fixed."

"Okay."

"Great," Stiles smiled, shutting the textbook. He didn't bother to remove his pencil or papers so he could just leave it as a bookmark. Plus, he'd be able to get right back into doing his homework.

Mostly the reason Stiles was wanting to make Derek bring him to the Mechanic's, is to have an excuse to spend a little more time with him.

He stuffs all his things into his backpack and sips it shut. "Let's go," he pats his pockets to make sure that he has his phone, wallet, and keys. "After you," he motions to the door.

Derek lets out a small smile as he rolls his eyes, before proceeding to walk out the door.

"_But,_" Derek sighs when he hears Stiles says that. "I don't actually have enough on me to pay for the repair."

When Derek opens up the driver's side to his car, he finally replies. "I'll pay," he gets inside and shuts the door.

As he is, Stiles calls out, "Thanks Der!"

* * *

><p>After he dropped his jeep off at the mechanic's and it was paid for, he had hopped into Derek's camaro, his backpack over his shoulder. He drummed his fingers on his thighs as he waited for Derek to get into the car. He turned his head when he did, watching as he closed the door on turned on the engine.<p>

Once he pulled out(1) of the parking lot, Stiles waited a minute or two before speaking. "So what are you doing after you drop me off?"

"I need to make sure no one is messing around my property."

"Can I go with you?" His eyes were still on him, watching his facial expression.

His turned to an expression of frustration and worry. "Stiles," his tone showed it too.

"Why not?" He whined, slumping in his chair.

"Because you have to be home before your father does," he replies back.

Stiles crossed his arms. "He won't even be home 'till around 8, and it's only five ten."

Derek sighs.

He smirks, knowing that he had given up. "Fine, you can come." Stiles beams at Derek's answer as he sat up in his seat.

* * *

><p>Stiles trailed off after Derek, a few steps behind him. In the car was where he had left his backpack. School supplies are something that he didn't want to lose, <em>at all. <em>

The walk up to the house, or what Stiles supposed was the walk to the house, was silent. They could've been just walking around the perimeter but he really didn't know.

But when he sees the house in his view, his suspicion was confirmed. "What is that?" Stiles asks aloud, when he spots the house. "What does it mean?"

Derek chose to remain silent until they arrived at the porch. He's still silent as he observes the door. His eyes move up and down as he just stares at the door. He finally turns his head after a few minutes. "It means I need to expand my pack."

Stiles just watched him, waiting for him to continue, but he said nothing more. "What? Why, what does it mean?" He took a short pause, seeing Derek's face grimace. "What's going to happen?"

He hears a soft groan of frustration before he turns his whole body to him and takes a few steps toward him. "It's a warning sign," confusion passes through Stiles. "It's from another pack, the Alpha pack?"

"The alpha p-" Stiles mutters those words to himself, trying to make sense of it.

"It's a pack made up of alphas."

"I thought there could only be one alpha."

"Traditionally, that's what happens. But in this case," fear showed on his face. "Their leader, Deucalion, had other alphas kill off their pack and join his."

"And why are they coming?"

"Probably to test me."

"Just because you became an alpha?"

Derek nodded.

"And what are you going to do?" Stiles spoke softly. The teen knew that something called the 'Alpha Pack' would be _very_ dangerous. And Derek being the guy he is, wouldn't want anyone in danger because of him. "Are you leaving Beacon Hills?" His voice was dripping with sadness and it was obvious that he was on the brink of tears.

Derek's eyes widen, panic passing over him. "NO," he stepped closer toward Stiles and gently grabbed his wrists. "Stiles," he says in a reassuring tone. "I'm not leaving Beacon Hills," he pauses, looking into his Hazel Brown eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

Stiles bites his lip in attempt to stop himself from tearing up. Despite the reassurance, he couldn't help but think about Derek actually leaving him. "Okay," he says softly.

It was awhile before any of them had said anything. They both felt as if it would have been too soon after if they did.

"Then what are you going to do?" Since Stiles had previously said anything, he had since then moved closer to Derek, resting his head against his chest.

Derek looked down at him, taking a step back as he let go of his wrists. "I'm going to need to expand my pack."

"Aren't Scott and I enough?" The thought of Derek having to bite someone worried him. Despite Stiles trusting him, he didn't want anyone else to have to be dragged into this life.

"Stiles," he says bluntly. "Remember how it took the three of us to take down Peter? It's just like that, except about several of him. But at least three times as stronger." Derek paused. "Besides, you said Scott doesn't want anything to do with me. He doesn't consider himself my pack."

"But I do," Stiles cuts in directly after.

"It's too dangerous for you," his voice dripped with worry. "Peter wasn't much of a danger since there was three of us, but now there's maybe five of them."

"Why?" He asked desperately. "Because I'm human?"

"You can't _heal_ like we do, your wounds would stay with you much longer."

"I'll be careful," Stiles protests. There was no way he'd just stand by while Derek fended off the Alpha pack. "I don't want you to do it by yourself."

"I need a pack," Derek pushes again. "Even if you were to help, we're not enough." The expression in Derek's eyes changed. It was now as if he had the look of hopeful, begging, and apologetic at the same time. "You know what I need to do."

Stiles sighed, dropping his head. He stared at the ground for a few minutes, just listening to Derek's heavy and slightly shaky breaths. He replied, finally looking up, "You know Scott's not going to like this," Stiles really didn't either but even though he understood why he had to, he was still reluctant. "And the Argents."

* * *

><p>"Help me get a date!"<p>

Stiles had hardly taken a few steps into the building the next day, when Scott had shouted these words. His backpack had only been on shoulder, having been slinging it over his shoulder lazily after Derek had dropped him off at school. It earned him a few odd stares again but he quickly brushed them off.

"What?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why would Scott need help getting a date? What had happened to his infatuation with Allison?

"Okay no," Scott replied right after. He rushed to his side bringing his hand to Stiles back to guide him away from everyone's stares. Once away, he started speaking again. "Well, technically, I already _have_ a date but I need help putting it into play."

"And you need me because?" Stiles drew out his words as he rose an eyebrow.

"Two things," Scott paused. "First, Allison-" Stiles mentally cringed at her name. "Doesn't want Lydia to be alone, and since you two have been getting along lately, I thought you could take, you know, as friends. Two, I need help getting into the Skating rink?"

"Why? You got banned or something?" He smirks at the thought.

"_No,_" he glared at him. "I just want to be alone, no other strangers around. So I need help actually getting in without breaking and entering."

Stiles sighs. He really didn't want to go, but as his best friend, he had to. "I think I know someone who works there."

"Great! Thanks buddy!"

* * *

><p>By the time it hit lunch, Stiles hurried over to the line so he could get his lunch right away. Even though he had to go get the ice rink keys, he didn't want to miss lunch.<p>

He stood near the end of the line, looking around the cafe for the guy who had the keys. He's pretty sure that the guy usually sat by himself during lunch, but he was always there. He let out a small sound of acknowledgment when he spotted him. Rushing over, he mentally checked whether or not he packed his wallet.

He did.

"Boyd!" He spoke up as he sat in front of him, wearing a smile. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"What do you want?"

Stiles mocked an annoyed scoff as he set down his plate. "Whaat?" He drew it out. "Why do you automatically assume that I-"

"Because you've never spoken to me before," he says bluntly.

Well the guy's got a point there. He _did_ want something and he _never_ actually talked to him before. Stiles just knows that he's the one closing up the rink for this.

"Now tell me what you want." Boyd was a tall guy with dark skin. He shaved haircut look but he wasn't sure if that's hereditary or an actual hair-_cut._ He had a dark gray shirt on and was currently eating a dorito as he awaited his answer.

"The keys to the ice rink," he replied in a monotone voice.

"Why should I? I could get fired for doing this(2)."

"Well, how about," he dropped his bag next to him, pulling out his wallet. He took out a twenty and placed it on the table.

"Just twenty?" He rose an eyebrow, _finally_ showing emotion. "I make that in two days."

Stiles placed another twenty on the table. Scott owed him for this, seriously. This was gas money he was using! Plus future lunch money.

Boyd didn't make a move, just sat there staring at him.

"You drive a hard bargain," he said with an annoyed smile. Stiles sighed as he brought out his last two twenties.

And when he did, Boyd made a move and took something out of his backpack that made a jingling sound. He held out the keys by one of them. "This is the key to the front door."

"I'll have it by tomorrow," he took the keys from him and stood up, pocketing it. He took his backpack and lunch and turned around to head back to his usual table.

He trudged back to the table. When he dropped his lunch, it had made a loud sound, causing the whole table to jump. Scott looked up. "Dude?" He asked.

Stiles said nothing as he sat down. Once sitting, he took the keys out of his pocket, simply just showing it to him.

Scott smiled, reaching out to grab it. "Thanks Stiles!"

But before he was able to take it, Stiles out it back in his pocket. He turned his head, wearing an annoyed expression. "You owe me a hundred dollars."

Scott's expression turned to confusion and shock. "What?" He asked, sounding very surprised.

"_I_ had to cough up _all_ my money just to get this," he patted his pocket where the keys were. "And if you don't promise me that you'll return it to me, I'll march right back to him and get back my money _and_ give the keys right back. And I _know_ you have enough money because you have a full-time job and _nothing_ to spend it on."

Scott went silent.

"Promise me that you'll-"

"Okay! Okay I will, I promise I'll get it to you."

"Good," he said, inwardly preening to himself that he gets an extra twenty. "I'll be holding onto these so it doesn't get lost, because the dude could lose his job for this."

* * *

><p>When the bell for lunch rang, he stood up wanting to leave so he could catch up to Lydia. They had the next class together so this was the perfect time to ask her.<p>

He dropped his lunch in the trash can, dusting off his hands on his pants. He speed walked next her. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"No_ hi?_" She asked sarcastically.

"Hi, can you do me a favor?" He asked her again. "Can you accompany me to Scott and Allison's date?"

She stopped suddenly. It was so sudden that Stiles had to walk back to her. "_Excuse_ me?" She asked with a confused expression.

Stiles, at first, is confused at why she sounded offended. Soon, realization washed over him. "Oh no! Not like that, as _friends._ I don't to be the third wheel on their date and just be sitting alone."

She's still standing there in disbelief before she replies. "I really don't to be there at there date Stiles. Why do you even have to go in the first place?"

"I can't trust Scott with the keys so I have to hold to it," he notes to her. "Plus, he said he wanted me there." He took a short pause before talk again. "_I_ don't want to go, so will you be there to make sure I'm not alone?"

"Stiles, I've told you why," she stopped, looking around. It seemed like everyone was to busy walk to their classes. Which was what they should be doing. "Walk and talk," she said, pulling his arm and walking to class. It wasn't that far, so they be able to make it on time. "And I've told you what happened between and Allison," she continues, speaking softly.

"I _know_ this is asking a lot but we don't actually have to talk to them, just be in the same area as them."

They stopped near the door to their class. Lydia sighed. "Fine, this better not be a date."

Stiles smiled widely. "It's not and _thank you so much!_"

"I know," she replies to him. "I'm amazingly kind."

"That you are!"

* * *

><p>When Stiles exits the school, he sees Derek's camaro parked in front. He continues walking, hopping down the steps to stride over to his car. Walking over, he sees someone in his peripheral vision. He turns his head slightly.<p>

_Jackson._

The jerk who broke up with Lydia, was glaring right at him. He was with Danny, who is apparently still his best friend. He seriously didn't know what his problem was. Was it because that he was hanging out with Lydia, that he knew Derek, or because he didn't like him?

He brushed off the thought and decided to keep walking over to the camaro. He stopped in front and noticed that Derek was still inside, not bothering to get out. He opened the car door. As he went inside, he looked back at Jackson.

Fear seemed to wash over. It seemed like he was a bit scared of Derek.

Stiles smirked and closed the door. He set his backpack on the ground, locking the door.

"Hey Der," he greeted.

Derek nodded as he started up the engine. After they got out of the school, Stiles decided that now was the best time to tell Derek what he had to do. But he kind of didn't want to, after the whole Kate Argent thing and Allison being with her, he had a feeling that Derek wouldn't want her name mentioned. Even before, he mentioned that the Argents were hunters.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Derek<strong>_

"I think I've found a place."

Derek had decided to break the silence, it usually wasn't quiet around him. Plus, he _did_ need to tell him something.

"Hmm?" His eyebrows were raised, lips pursed as he turned his head. It had been clear that he wasn't paying attention.

"I've found something more private," he informs Stiles. "It's not permanent but it will do for now."

"Where?"

"An abandoned train depot."

Stiles face scrunched up. It was blatant that he was disgusted at the thought of Derek living in an unsanitary place. "A train depot? What about showering and using the bathroom? Plus, where will you sleep and all the other necessities of living!"

Derek said nothing. He hadn't really thought about that. He just focused on finding a private place. "I'll figure it out later."

"_No,_" Stiles commented. "You can't just," he paused, waving his hand in search of something to say. "You can't just live somewhere and not make it habitable."

"Then what do you think I should?"

"I don't know," Stiles mutters. "Maybe stay at the hotel?"

"You know I can't do that."

"What about," Stiles stopped for a few moments. "What about coming doing it over at my house?"

"What about your dad?"

Stiles sighs. He didn't know what to say.

"It's only for a short time," Derek reassures him. "I'll find an official place after."

* * *

><p>When he sees the street of where the mechanics was at, Stiles spoke up again.<p>

"Derek?" He asks softly.

"Hmm?" Derek pulls into the parking lot.

"I need to let you know something before I go."

Derek parks his camaro in front of the mechanic's shop and shuts off the engine. "What is it?" He turns to Stiles.

"Er, Scott and I are going to be hanging out tonight."

He rose an eyebrow, a bit confused. Hanging out with a friend didn't seem too bad. "And you're telling me this," he trails off, expecting an answer.

"Because Allison and Lydia will be there too."

Derek remembers the name Lydia. Scott had mentioned it while they were at school, sometime in the beginning of the year.

* * *

><p><em>It was around the time they had started school, right after Lacrosse practice. It was found out that a stray werewolf, an alpha, was lurking around. He wanted to make sure that Stiles, and as an extension, Scott, was safe. So secretly, which <em>could_ be called a bit stalker-ish but it's not, __he was waiting to see if there was anything going after them._

_ "Seriously Scott," he could hear their conversation from afar. He knew __he__ shouldn't be listening in, but it wasn't intentional. "__That new girl, Allison, seems to be all over you. It's so unfair."_

_ "Hey," Scott says, hopefulness in his voice. "Maybe you can impress Lydia."_

_ Derek had remembered wondering who she was when he heard her name._

_ "What?" Stiles sounded a bit surprised._

_ "You know, Lydia? The girl you've been head over _heels_ in love with since third-grade?"_

_ He also remembered a feeling passing through him when he had heard that. '_Third grade?_' He didn't know why he felt that, it was true that he had probably known Lydia long before him __but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous._

* * *

><p>Derek clutched his hand tightly, hoping that Stiles wouldn't notice. '<em>The girl he had been in love with since third grade, according to Scott.<em>' He breathed out heavily, attempting to calm himself.

"What about them?" He forced himself to ask.

"Well, Scott had me help him with a date and made me go because Allison didn't want Lydia to be alone," Stiles stated his reason.

Derek gritted his teeth at her name(3).

"So we'll be going to an ice rink after hours, I hope that's okay," Stiles fiddled with his fingers. "Keeping in mind that y'know, the whole Allison being an Argent thing."

"It's fine," he opened the door, saying it through his teeth. "Come on." He slams the door behind.

"Derek?" He hears Stiles call after him, sounding a bit confused. He steps out of the car, closing it a lot more gently than Derek did. Stiles chases after him, who strides into the shop.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Stiles<strong>_

Later on that night, at the ice rink, he was sitting next to Lydia at the stands. Stiles had been mostly silent the whole time, still thinking about how Derek had reacted to him having to go with Scott, Allison, and Lydia.

Both teens decided to forgo skating and just sit down, letting Scott and Allison have the whole rink to themselves. They didn't really want to be there but because they were good friends, they went there.

"Can I tell you something?" Lydia asks softly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"This may sound crazy but," Lydia paused, obvious that she was hesitant in telling him.

Stiles waited, expecting her to continue, but when she didn't, he spoke instead. "Trust me, I've seen some crazy things," he said, trying to reassure her as he gave a smile. "I doubt what you would say would be any crazier."

Lydia sighed and nodded. "Well," she hesitated. "Lately, I've been having," she paused, looking as if she were searching for the right words. "Dreams? Some odd dreams or hallucinations about some pretty weird things."

"Weird how?"

"It's about a guy."

Stiles rose an eyebrow, obviously confused. '_This isn't about her liking someone else now, is it?_' Especially a few weeks after her break up with Jackson, who she still seemed hung up about. "A guy," he says in disbelief.

"Not like that," she scowls, slapping him on the arm.

"Hey!" He said in a defensive voice. "What else am I supposed to think? Anyways, what guy?"

"That's the thing," she replies after glaring at him for a few more moments. "I've never met him before."

"I don't think that's possible," Stiles said as he shook his head. "Everyone in your dreams is a face you have seen before(4)."

"I _know_ that. That's the weird thing, I am _entirely_ sure I've never seen this person in my life."

"Well," he said, not really sure how to approach it. He had never heard of this phenomenon before. "Do you know exactly when?"

"Yeah, Sunday night."

"The day after prom?" '_Or as best known as, the day after Peter died._' Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. '_Does those two have any correlation?_'

"Yes and in my dream, it's nothing out of the ordinary. And that's what bothers me the most, it's as if we're familiar."

"Well, what does this guy look like?"

"Fairly young," Lydia says slowly, as she thinks back. "Hair long for a guy, bangs down to his eyebrows. Black earrings. Light complexion. Very thin, and," she paused. "Bony?"

Stiles was silent, trying to imagine the guy in his head. But what she had describes didn't sound like Peter Hale at all. So, it could've been just a random person, but the fact that it happened a day after he died was weird.

"Stiles?" She calls his name, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Doesn't sound like anyone I know."

"I knew it, you think it's weird."

"No! No, not at all," he reassures her. Well, to anyone else it would be. But to him? With all the werewolf stuff happening lately, no, it wasn't weird at all. Unusual, yes, but weird? No. "It's just that I haven't heard about that before. But that doesn't mean it hasn't happened before."

"What do you think I should do about it?"

"Well, it depends. Does it happen every night?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well, I think-" Before Stiles could continue, he is cut off by someone shouting his name.

"Stiles!"

They both stop their conversation and turn their head to the voice. They look at Scott and Allison, the only people that could have said that.

"Yeah Scott?" He shouts back.

"It's getting late, we should start heading home."

Stiles nods before looking back at Lydia as he stands. "We'll continue this later, okay?"

* * *

><p>As Lydia closes the passenger door, they greet her good bye. She waves as Stiles head off to Scott's house.<p>

Seeing as how Lydia's house was the closest to the ice rink, he decides to drop her off first. And as a result of him not thinking, he gets stuck with the two lovebirds in the backseat. He sighs aloud.

"Next stop," Scott informs him. "My house."

Stiles flinches, swerving a bit.

"DUDE! Watch it," Scott says in reply to him.

"Why your house?" Stiles forces out his question. He didn't want to be left with Allison on the way back to her house.

"Because it's closer than hers," he states in a matter of fact way.

"Alright," he says with a fake smile. "Your house then."

* * *

><p>Stiles taps the steering wheel as Scott exits the jeep. "See you tomorrow," he says at both of them.<p>

Stiles raises his hand, not saying anything. Once the door his close, he starts driving away from the McCall residence and toward the Argent household.

At first, it is mostly silent, only the radio playing softly. His eyes are focused on the road, sparing a few glances here and there. It wasn't until they were minutes away from Scott's house, that Allison finally speaks up. "You don't like me, do you?" She asks very softly.

Stiles' grip on the wheel tightens as he purses his lips. He takes a deep breath through his nose before replying. "Considering you _shot_ Derek several times," he answers back, obvious malice in his voice despite him trying to hide it. "No, no I do not."

She stops talking for a bit, soaking in what he said. "So you're still dating him," she says in way that could only be taken in offense.

"You say it as if _he's_ the monster," Stiles mutters. His eyes were now narrowed, it was clear that he was angry, or at least irritated.

"Stiles, he's part _wolf,_" she says in attempt at defense. "And besides, Aunt Kate said-"

"Oh? Being different makes you monster?" He spites back. "And _really,_ you're trying to defend yourself from what _she_ said? The same woman who _murdered_ an entire family? Who captured and tortured Derek? You were even _there, _Allison and you're trying to say that?"

"She was still my family," she defends. "And besides, you have no proof that she did it."

"Except that I _do,_" he stops, thinking back to what is dad had said. "No, not just me, even the police department has proof."

Allison is now silent.

And it was then that the Argent house was in view. And knowing that Allison wasn't actually supposed to be hanging out with Scott, he pulls to the sidewalk.

"Your home is there," he nods to the door.

Allison bites her lip, looking at the mirror to look at his facial expression.

"Go Allison," he repeats himself.

She sighs and opens the jeep door and gets out.

Stiles starts to drive back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.

Feel free to correct any mistakes.

It's been almost a month...

And I'm _soo_ sorry that I took this long to update! School got in the way and I had to adjust the outline.

(1)- Oh haha, _hilarious._

(2)-You know what I realized? Why does Boyd bring the keys to school? And if he has work right after, how would he close up?

(3)-Hey! I didn't forget your request for jealous!Derek! Despite you asking several weeks ago , I hope that was good enough for you, sorry. I imagine that Derek wouldn't want to show Stiles that he is jealous.

(4)-Not related to the story, but when I wrote this, I got a bit creeped out. ,


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Note:

Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.

Ships-

-Sterek(main)

-scallison(background)

-stiles and lydia(friendship)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**Stiles**_

A few days passed since the ice rink 'date' and him getting his jeep back. He did not have anything planned over the weekend and even Scott seemed to be busy. Lydia still refused to say more about what she said during that day. So instead, he decided to do _homework. _

Ugh.

But before he started, he shot a text over to Derek.

**S****S****D****H****: ****Hey, what are you doing?**

He locked his phone and set it down. He sighed as he grabbed out his textbooks and papers and dropped it onto his desk. He takes out a pencil and gets to work.

He flips open the math textbook first, deciding that it would be the easiest and quickest one to do. He takes a sheet of folder paper when his notification goes off. He immediately drops his pencil and picks up his phone.

**SSDH: ****Remember when I told you about the subway?**

Derek had texted him back.

**SSDH: ****Yeah, why?**

He sent back a reply, waiting for his.

**SSDH: ****I'm moving my things into there.**

**SSDH: ****Can I help?** Stiles seriously did _not_ want to do his homework. He needed anything to avoid it.

**SSDH: ****Don't you have homework?**

Stiles pouted. He hoped that Derek didn't point that out. **SSDH: ****I can do that later.**

** SSDH: So can I?**

Stiles waited for a few minutes before he replied.

**SSDH: ****Fine, meet me at the Hale house.**

Stiles beamed a smile before pocketing his phone and grabbing his keys.

* * *

><p>When he and Derek met up, Stiles took the passenger's seat. And throughout the ride, he was a bit eager to see what Derek had decided would be his temporary hideout. He remembered that it was in a private area but that it didn't have any of the necessities, so he was still a bit iffy about that.<p>

When Derek had said that they were almost there, Stiles decided to bring up that subject again.

"So, what are you going to do for the basic necessities," Stiles asked him. "It's abandoned, I highly doubt there's electricity and water being pumped to that area."

"I bought some lights that I can hang around and a small generator that is powered on large batteries."

"They have those?"

"It's hard to find(1)."

Stiles nodded, thinking about the possibilities that could happen with that. "What about bathroom needs? And food?"

"Cooler. And this is only temporary, I can always eat out," he takes a turn down a street that seemed to be barren of buildings.

Stiles frowns, looking outside. "And they had a subway here? No wonder it's abandoned. "And you still didn't talk about bathroom needs."

"You mentioned something about doing it at your house?"

"But my dad," he says, referencing what Derek had said that day.

"I'll go when he's on a shift," Derek comes to a slow stop behind a building, the trunk facing what seems to be an entrance to the building. They both say nothing as Derek shuts off the engine. He reaches under the seat and opens up the trunk. "Come on."

Stiles follows him out, closing the door behind him. He sees Derek lock his car and head back to the trunk. He follows to the back and lifts the trunk. When it's open, Stiles spots a few things. It seemed like Derek only had clothes, books, and basic necessities. He also seemed to have a sleeping bag, a couple pillows, and the appliances he had mentioned earlier.

Stiles moves to take the duffel bag full of his clothes and necessities, the sleeping bag, and a few pillows.

Derek brings out the box of books and stacks the rest of the pillows into it. He closes the trunk and holds it in both his arms. "Let's go."

"What about the rest?" Stiles asks as he trails after Derek, struggling a bit with his things.

"We'll come back for it after," as he approaches the door, he lets the box lean on one arm. One they stop in front, he shifts his hands.

Stile frowns, wondering what he is going to do.

Derek brings his hand closer to the door, and starts to...

Pick the lock?

"Are you picking the lock with your claws(2)?" He asks with a slightly amused tone. "I didn't know you could do that."

Derek says nothing, just sighing loudly at his tone of voice. He swings kicks open the door and steps to the side, allowing Stiles to go through first.

Stiles smiles, and walks through the door. "Such a gentleman," Stiles jokes.

Derek huffs, just following him through the door.

When he steps in, he notices that the room is very dull, it had been very difficult to see.

"Just set it anywhere," he hears Derek say from behind him.

Stiles drops the bag onto the floor.

"Not _there,_" he hisses when he almost trips over it.

"You said anywhere."

Stiles smirks as he sets the rest of the things he was holding onto, next to the bag. He hears Derek sigh out of defeat, seemed like he realized that Stiles is not going to be moving it anytime soon. So, he too sets the boxes next to the duffel before straightening up. He digs through his pocket and gets out his keys and hands it to Stiles.

"Get the rest, I'll start to get everything organized," he tells him. "And make sure to close the trunk after."

"Ay-ay!" He mocks a salute as he grabs it from him.

Derek sighs, attempting to hide a smile as he leans down to grab one of the things.

* * *

><p>When Stiles was slowly bringing his things in, he saw a slow development of something barely habitable. It still seemed a bit too much like an abandoned subway in which no one should be living in, but he could see how Derek would be able to set up shop for awhile. Hopefully not a long while.<p>

After Derek's things were brought into the subway car-which Stiles panicked a bit about, thinking it might start moving but Derek had reassured him, saying that it was broken down and cut off-and everything was set up, they both sat down. A plus about this subway car was that there was a lot of seating, not very comfortable, but seating nonetheless.

Stiles looked around at the subway. He checked and most of the doors seemed to be rusted shut, save for the one they used to enter and the one leading to the second car, which held Derek's duffel of clothing, box of books, and then some. Stiles looks up at the lights. Derek had managed to hang them around the hand rails and make sure they would not fall, before turning them on. So, unlike before, it wasn't that dull anymore.

Stiles glances at the sleeping bag that was on one of the wide-spread chairs(3). Derek had placed the sleeping bag on it, unzipped. Stiles had asked whether or not he would feel uncomfortable sleeping in that.

"That's what the abundance of pillows are for," Derek had told him. "I won't be staying here long anyway."

Stiles still didn't like Derek sleeping here, even if it was temporary. "So now what?"

"Now, you go home."

Stiles pouted. "What? Why can't I stay here longer?" He whined.

"I need to head out, I'm not going to be here for awhile," Derek stands up, patting his pockets, obviously making sure that he had his things. He patted his own, making sure he had his.

"Where you going?" Stiles stands up to follow Derek who was now currently turning the lights off.

"I need to go buy a shirt," he turns around after he turns off the last light. "My court appearance is tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yeah," he starts to walk out of the subway car, Stiles trailing after him. "I don't have a collared shirt a tie.

'_Derek in a button-up and tie?_' Stiles imagines that image, smiling a bit to himself. '_I'd like to see that, I've never seen him in that before._'

"You dropping me off at me jeep?"

Derek nods, "Obviously."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Derek<strong>_

After dropping Stiles off in the general area of his jeep, he left to head to the next town over. It was quite a ways away but he still needed to have some caution. He may have made a deal with the police officers to get him off their person of interest list but you could never be too careful. So, instead of shopping at a place in Beacon Hills, which isn't much anyways, he decided to head over to Los Angeles to go buy his shirt and tie.

It was traffic hour but since most cars were head out of town instead of in, getting to a store before it closes wouldn't be too much of a problem. But he'd still get back to Beacon Hills at a very late time.

By the time he got there, it had been almost 7. Despite work hours being over, it was still a bit crowded. And since he had no idea where he would get the collared shirt, he knew that he'd be there of awhile.

So after more than half an hour of driving around aimlessly, he _finally_ found a store that seemed like it would sell the shirts. If the men in suits in the display were anything to go by of course. So, he circle the block a bit, searching for a parking lot.

He eventually parks his camaro, in a paid one though.

Before head out, he stops himself from opening the door. He looks down at his jacket, contemplating on whether or not to bring it. He was just wearing black, long-sleeve Henley, his black jeans, and shoes, along with the jacket. He sits there for a few more minutes before deciding on leaving it. He should be fine without it. He shrugs it off, letting it hang on the driver's seat.

He locks his camaro behind him, checking his wallet and keys as he starts to walk over to the store he spotted.

Before getting into the store, a memory flashes into his head.

_"__You've got to smile more, Derek,"_ he remembers Stiles telling him this out of the blue. _"The reason why people think you're scary or a serial killer is because you frown too much."_ Derek remembers Stiles waving his hands around as if it would help explain what he was saying. _"It just gives off that sort of impression."_

Before continuing, he forces himself to let out a small smile and not frown, as much anyway.

When he gets into the store, he realizes that he had been right. He walks quickly, trying to avoid other people's gaze. He went so far as to just completely ignoring a worker when they greeted him.

The men's department was not too far from where he was, so he made it there in no time. And it was soon after that he found the dress shirts. He spots a black shirt rack next to a light blue shirt rack and makes his way over there, avoiding the other guys and few women that had carts and shopping bags on their arms.

But when he was making his way over there, he almost growls at a person that bumps into him, when there was a clear walkway next to him. When they almost speak, he sends a glare to them and that shuts them up immediately.

He is now standing in front of the rack, but a thought runs through his mind. '_What size am I?_' He faintly remembers his parents telling him the importance of having the right size when it comes to these types of clothing. Small shirts wouldn't fit, and big shirts wouldn't do either because it would look to sloppy. He mentally takes a note of the size shirt he was wearing and moves his hand to search for that size.

But he stops, another thought coming to him. _"You wear too much gloomy colors, you should wear brighter colors sometimes, even if it is just blue or white."_

His moves to search through the blue shirts. He grabs one his size, a size smaller, and one size bigger.

He walks to find a dressing room and tries the shirts on. When he does, he notes that the shirt that was one size bigger fit him. He walks out, setting them on a rack. He may have found his size, but he didn't want to be wearing a shirt that came straight off the rack. He preferred it if it came from a sealed box. Derek remembered seeing one so he goes to find it again.

On his way there, he sees some ties. He stops briefly before grabbing a white tie and going back to find the boxes again. The tie in his hand, he now stands in front of the shirts.

His eyes move to look at the prices.

His forced smile drops as he gapes in shock.

'_Sixty dollars for _one_ shirt?_' He shook his head at the outrageous price. But he goes to grab one, the same one he had decided on earlier. He tucks it under his arm and heads to the register. It didn't matter, he had enough for it, but still, sixty dollars seemed a bit much to him.

Along the way, his forced smile was back on and he gained some gazes from the other shoppers. He didn't mind it at first, but when the whispers started, he became annoyed.

_"__That man should be in a magazine."_

Derek could feel their heated gazes on him, he could practically feel them eyeing him up. Also, he could smell their arousal building up. He mentally sighed frustrated smile starting to show up. And nothing could be done as he just waited in line.

_"__He sure is _fine._"_

Derek rolled his eyes as the cashier called out, "Next!"

He forced himself to return that fake smile as he approached the counter. He set the box and tie, double checking the color size.

"Just this?" The cashier asked him.

Derek nodded, getting his wallet out of his tight jeans. It had been a plain, black leather wallet, with his driver's license, a credit card, a couple other cards, and his cash money. He took out his card and set it on the table.

Derek gave her a fake smile and she immediately melted. It wasn't what he planned to do but when he had gotten the recipe, he apparently had a discount. And her number on the other side of the paper. "You seem new around here," she attempted to give a flirtatious smile(4).

Derek clenched his jaw, biting back his disgust.

"Maybe I could show you around sometime," the lady sets his things in a plastic bag, and puts it on the table.

Not wanting to reply or seem rude, he just nods and grabs the bag. He turns around without a word and places his card and recipe into his wallet, and pockets it.

* * *

><p>By the time he was on the road again, his jacket was back on him and the bag thrown onto the back seat. His hands tightly clenched the wheel out of irritation, when he thinks of something that he hasn't in awhile.<p>

_"__Derek, my son, you are growing up to be an attractive man." _

_ "Yeah, he'll _sure_ be beating off everyone with his arms."_

His hands slightly unclenched. It had been his mom's and Laura's words, though Laura's had been sarcastic.

He has not been to there grave the whole time he was in Beacon Hills. Derek knew that it was just a piece of stone and that there bodies weren't even there, nor any of there remains. But he remembers his mom telling him, when he had been young and asked her if they could hear from their coffin, that it was the thought that counted. That they have moved and could hear them from anywhere but somehow, going to their grave made it even more special.

'_Maybe I should I go,_' he thinks to himself. Even right after the fire, he and Laura didn't go to there grave. And now, Laura had been added next to their graves. Long before the fire had happened, his parents had bought the family designated burial spots. He had thought it was weird but she claimed that it was to be prepared ahead of time.

"I should," he agrees aloud. He mentally plans to head to a flower shop, hoping that they would still be open at this time.

* * *

><p>They weren't.<p>

Derek had been sitting down next to the his mom's grave.

_**Talia Hale**_

_** 19xx-2007**_

_** A strong leader, an amazing friend, and loving mother.**_

Parts of the head stone had been covered by the dust and dirt, so he wasn't able to see her birth year, but he still knew it nonetheless. His head had been leaning against her head stone, him just sitting in silence. He moved his eyes around to look at the other eight headstones, including Laura's which was next to his. There had also been some empty spots but he knew that they were supposed to be for everyone else in his family, himself and Peter included.

"Hi mom," he mutters under his breath. He felt a bit silly talking to piece of rock but he still spoke aloud. "I'm home." He bit his lip, and swallowed back a whine.

When the fire had happened, he and Laura had stepped out for a moment to go to the grocery store. Talia didn't want them to go but Laura had begged and dragged him along. They greeted them bye and that they'd be home soon, but when they had, he had seen the fire.

He looks at others. His gaze lingers on each and stops at Laura's. '_I couldn't make __i__t in time._'

The day she left, Laura had told Derek the she had a feeling that something was wrong in Beacon Hills. She told him stay and that she'd be right back, so he did. But he was still hesitant and decided to go after her, only to find out that she was dead.

Off in the distance, he could hear words being spoken.

He brings his head off his mother's tombstone and looks around. Despite his hearing, he could barely hear it. That person must have been speaking extremely softly from far away since he couldn't hear them.

Derek stands up, glancing back at the tombstone. "I have to go," he mumbles before heading off in the direction of the voice.

As he gets closer, the feeling the person has gets more intense, despite him being yards away. Slowly, he sees that it is a teenager who had been speaking. A male teen who seemed scared and fragile.

"He forgot again, didn't he," Derek hears him murmur these words followed by a gulp.

"Excuse me?" Derek says loudly as he approaches him. He tries not to look scary so the teen could trust him. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but he just seemed so frightened and alone. And he knew how that felt like. "Is something wrong?"

The brown, wavy haired and pale-skinned teen turned around. He had been wearing a green shirt under a dark blue jacket. His eyes had shown vulnerability.

"Uh no," he gave a blatantly obvious fake smile. "I'm fine, just a little cold."

Even without his werewolf hearing to hear his heart falter, he could already tell it was a lie. And Derek could tell that he's nervous to be around him.

"Are you sure?" He makes it obvious that he looks at his jacket.

The teen follows his gaze and looks down at his own jacket. "Erm," he starts to stutter on his own words. "It's a cold night," he says in a low voice.

"It's almost sixty degrees(Fahrenheit)," Derek takes a pause. "Listen, I'm not being weird or anything but. I was just visiting my family and saw you here alone. You look like you're in your teens, shouldn't you be at home?"

And it was then that Derek realizes that the teen must be having problems at home, due to him visibly flinching when he said that.

"Something wrong?"

"No, no it's nothing," he denied, shaking his head as he takes a defensive step back.

"I can tell that's a lie," Derek attempts to say in a caring voice. "I know it's none of my business but," he stops, trying to think of something so that he could relate and try not to be so creepy. "My family," the teen moves his gaze somewhere else. "Like I mentioned earlier, I'm the last one. I know what it's like to be alone and I just," Derek takes a deep breath, trying not to get so emotional at the thought of losing his family. "I just know it's a terrible feeling."

The teen takes a shaky breath. "My mom," he starts to say in a soft voice, but takes a pause. He continues but with a slightly louder voice. "My mom died long ago, and my brother awhile after." Derek stays quiet, listening intently. "So it's just me and my dad now."

Derek notices that his face scrunches up a little and that he now seems more fearful at the mention of his dad.

"And he didn't take it too well," he said in shaky voice, as if he is about to start crying.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"He, um he started to-" the teen cut himself off and Derek could start to see tears.

He takes a step forward to stand next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"He started to drink, he became an alcoholic, and," the teen took a deep breath to calm himself down. "And he-" He stopped.

"He abused you?" Derek asked, clenching his fist. He may not have lived through that or known him, but the thought of someone hurting their family, like his uncle did, angered him.

"Not, uh, not physically hitting me, but he might as well have," the teen licked his lips and stopped to take a pause. "He tends to throw things at me, and uhm, lock me in a freezer, among other things."

"We need to do something about this."

This seemed to surprise him. "'We'?"

"You trusted me this," Derek says firmly. "I can't just ignore it, something needs to be done."

"But, but how?" It was obvious to Derek that his father seemed to rule his entire life.

"You need to get away from him and call the cops," Derek had decided that going the 'supernatural' way wasn't the way to do it, and doing it the 'human' way is.

"But he's the only family I have left," he said softly. "Where could I go?"

Derek pauses to think. "You could stay with me," he replies. "I just recently came back and I don't really have a sufficient place to stay yet, but I will soon. Now I have more of an incentive to find one."

The teen is silent, seeming to think over his options.

For a moment, Derek seems to think that the male might think that he's just being creepy, but he eventually replies. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.

Feel free to correct any mistakes.

I made a small change to the last story, chapter 19, wolfsbane part 1. The change is just Derek's age, I changed it from 21 to 19.

Plus, I was going to stop it after Derek dropping off Stiles and cut straight to Isaac, but I just felt that it would be too short so I added him shopping for a shirt.

(1)-I don't actually know if they have those, don't quote me on this.

(2)-I'm pretty sure Derek can't do that because his close would be too big but lets say that he can.

(3)|| || || || the horizontal one

(4)-I don't know why I keep putting people flirting with Derek. I wanted to add it but I thought it seemed a bit much to you readers. But I just wanted to display a bit more more of Derek, that he doesn't care that everyone else finds him attractive or whatever, and is loyal to Stiles(maybe?). But he may not care other people find him attractive but he still kind of, or kind of not, cares that people think he's dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

Note:

Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'(except this part which was edited by my brother a little).

Ships-

-Sterek(main)

-scallison(background)

-stiles and lydia(friendship)'

-derek and isaac(friendship/paternal-like)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_**Derek**_

_"__By the way, what's your name?" The curly-haired teen had asked him._

_ "Derek, Derek Hale," A scowl makes its way across the teen's face as the syllables are enunciated._

_ "As in," he hesitates, taking a few steps back as he wears an unsure expression. "The accused murderer?"_

_ Derek sighs. "I was falsely accused; I was just burying my sister," he turns to the side. "She's over there, resting with my other family."_

_ "Wait, you said Hale, right?" The teen asked, tracing back to his words. "As in the Hale fire?"_

_ Derek winces. "Yeah," he replies softly. __He looks down, __a regretful look passing over._

_ "Sorry to bring it up," the teen replies. "I'm Isaac." He says awkwardly when he realizes that Derek wasn't going to say anymore._

* * *

><p><em>When Derek and Isaac had reached the ca<em>_maro, Isaac notices the bag in the car._

_ "What's with the, uh-" he waves his hand to the back seat, where the tie and box of the collared shirt sat._

_The two men__ had already been sitting in the car,__ doors locked and key in the ignition. _

_Derek looks at the back seat and back at him. __"I have a court appearance tomorrow," he pauses. "I'm being called as a witness for the Hale Fire Case. __They suspect it was a murder, not an arson."_

_A look of confusion passed through Isaac. "Why would someone want to do that? I've heard they were nice people."_

_ Derek is silent, unsure of what to __say to that. He already knew that they were murdered and why. __But he wasn't sure if he should tell him or not._

_ "Derek?" He asks, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow. _

_ He probably should, since it's most likely that he'd be watching over him from now on, be his parental guardian. He looks at him. "I'm going to show you something that you should never repeat or tell anyone no matter what," Derek says it slowly and in a firm voice so that he wouldn't misunderstand. "Do you understand?"_

_ "Isaac's eyebrows slightly furrow. "What is it?" He asks slowly, as if to agree to what Derek said. _

_ "Don't freak out," Derek raises his hand, shifting his claws and flashing his eyes red at him._

_Isaac's eyes widen, eyebrows raised high. "How did, how did you-" he __is __completely__ speechless __as he backs up a little__. By the look on his face, he must have been trying to __rationalize everything in his mind, make sense of it. All of this without assuming the impossible. Or at least seemed impossib__le__ to ordinary humans. _

_ "__I'm a werewolf," he shifts his claws back to human, eye color turning back to his usual pistachio green(1)._

_ "__And your family was too?" Isaac asks after the initial shock was over. It had been so long that Derek was starting to worry that he'd run out and report it to the police._

_Derek nodded, a heavy look showing on his face as he looks down. "Most of them, some were human."_

_ "And that's why your family was killed?" He asks hesitantly, not wanting to really hurt his feelings. He pauses, and Derek could feel that he was watching his reactions, despite there being none. "Because they were different?"_

_ Derek looks up at him, shocked at his answer. __He was surprised that Isaac would react __so calmly to this. __He expected more of a disgusted reaction or something loud, but he told him anyway. "You think, you don't think it's-" Derek stops, looking for the right words. "You seem calm to, this."_

_ "For being different?" Isaac asks, raising an eyebrow at him. "I uh, I know what it's like to be an outsider." He starts to confess. "After my da-, after he uhm, after he started to you know, do _that._ I became more and more closed off and hurt. I was always watching the others play around and talk by myself, I'm hardly ever noticed. And when I came home," his voice faltered when he said 'home.' "__I would always feel worse, because of what he would say and do."_

_ Isaac sighed, clutching his own hands tightly. "I felt powerless," he said softly. "Like I couldn't defend myself."_

_ Derek is silent, mouth slightly agape in shock. He wasn't expecting Isaac to confess that to him right away. He thought it would at least take a few weeks. "Would you want to be able to defend yourself?" Derek finds himself asking Isaac._

_ The teen looks up at him, eyebrows raising in shock. "H-huh? You mean," he pauses. "You mean be a werewolf?"_

_ Derek nods. "You'd be able to protect yourself, but with the good, comes the bad."_

_ Isaac stops, pursing his lips in thought. "What are they?" He asks, slightly interested._

_ "Werewolves don't get any diseases whatsoever," Derek starts off. "We are able to heal much faster than humans, almost nothing can really hurt us. Expect wolfsbane, which is already poisonous to humans, slows down our healing and can kill us. So does electricity, which is the same to humans. Except, there are certain points where it stop our shift(2) or kills us."_

_ Isaac nods. "Electricity still hurts me either way. And what about silver?"_

_ "Silver bullets or arrows does hurt more than an average bullet, but not nearly as much as wolfsbane," Derek answers him. "Our strength is more than three times as strong as humans, so is our speed, and hearing. We are able to shift in beta forms, alphas are only for the leaders, ones with red eyes like me. But we have to be able to control ourselves or else we get out of control, which is worst on the full moon. And there's also hunters."_

_ As Derek went on(3), Isaac listened carefully. He seemed to be very into what Derek was talking about. He even seem to be getting a bit excited or hopeful._

_ "So?" Derek asks once he's done explaining. _

_ Isaac is silent for a few moments, going over all the pros and cons one last time. "Yeah," he nods in agreement. "I want it, I want to be a werewolf."_

_ Derek inwardly is glad. Isaac would be his first beta if it took. "Are you sure? Even with the-"_

_ "I'm willing to take the risk," Isaac states in a firm voice. "If I die, fine. I may be living and breathing, but," he stops, taking a deep breath. "But I died long ago."_

_ Derek nods, accepting what he said. "Being a new werewolf isn't easy, but I _will_ be helping you control your shift. It will take time and pain, but you'll get there."_

_ It's silent for awhile before Isaac speaks up again. "So, when will I, uh-" he trails off, wanting Derek to finish it._

_ "Not yet," Isaac looks slightly disappointed at his reply. "The full moon is soon, it will be after."_

_ "That makes sense."_

_ It is now silent as Derek turns on the camaro. He adjusts his mirrors before starting up the car._

_ "Now," Isaac brings up as they starting pulling away from the area. "About what you said about your living space..."_

* * *

><p>Derek had been dressed in his light blue collared shirt, white tie, black jeans, and shoes when he realizes that Isaac would be alone.<p>

"Isaac," he calls out to him.

They arrived pretty late last night, almost midnight, giving them around six hours of sleep. His court appearance wasn't until twelve pm but he had to go out and buy a fold-able mattress and then some before going there. When they went to sleep, Derek let Isaac have the sleeping back and a pillow, while Derek just had the rest of the pillows. He didn't have a good night sleep but he wanted Isaac to be as comfortable as possible.

"Yeah?" He looks up from inside the sleeping bag. He didn't have much to do except read the books Derek had brought with him.

"I have my court appearance in a few hours but I don't want you to be alone," he brings out his phone, opening up Stiles contact. "So Stiles will be coming over, someone important to me, who is also in the pack."

"Okay, when will he be over?"

"He lives about forty minutes away, and I'm calling him now," he presses the green button before heading out. "I'm going now, I'll leave the door unlocked so be careful."

"Okay," he calls out before going back to the back.

As Derek checks for his wallet and keys, he holds the phone up to his ear, waiting for him to answer. By he time he was sitting in his camaro, key in the igniton, Stiles had picked up.

"'llo?" He answers in a drowsy voice.

"Stiles, hey."

"Derek? Why are you calling at," a pause. "At seven in the morning." Stiles yaws, soft grunting sounds are made. "Not that I'm not happy you're calling but I am, but why are you calling again?"

"Remember the place I showed you?"

"Yeah, the abandoned subway."

"I need you to get over here right away."

"No please?" Stiles jokes.

"Please," he asks. "I'm leaving the place but I don't want Isaac alone."

There's a pause. "Isaac?" Stiles asks softly and hesitantly.

"He's going to be my first beta," a sound of acknowledgment is made. "I had to get him away from his father Stiles, he was," he hesitates. "He was abusing him. He said that he didn't physically lay a hand on him most of the time but by the way he described it, he was. He even said that his father was, and it was only those two."

Stiles is silent for a moment. "You're a good person Der," he tells him as a sound of ruffling is heard. "Getting him away from that environment. Give me an hour and I'll be there."

"Okay, thank you," the tight feeling in his chest leaves when he hears that. "I'm leaving the building now, I left it unlocked."

"Righty-o," Stiles greets him. "Bye, love you Der."

Derek smiles at his greeting. "Love you too Stiles."

* * *

><p>Derek had arrived more than an hour early at the court, because he was a witness, he had to be there at least an hour before(4).<p>

Earlier, he had bought two fold up mattresses for him and Isaac. He also bought another sleeping bag and a couple more pillows. And a hand held console, some games, and its charger for Isaac to play with so he doesn't get bored reading all day.

So, there he was, standing around with the other witnesses and the opposer. Among the witnesses, were some he recognized; the sheriff -Stiles' dad- and Stiles' chemistry teacher, Harris.

One of the other people he recognizes seemed to be the lawyer on the opposer's side. The side accusing Kate Argent and her helpers for murder. And he seemed to be walking toward him. "You must be Derek Hale," the man in a neatly pressed blue suit says. He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. His hair was in a fashion flair(5) style. "My name is Sebastion Walker." Derek recognize his name immediately. He may not have been that in touch with the news nowadays but considering he's the top lawyer in the country, wouldn't know him? When Derek is grocery shopping, he sometimes hears gossip from the other customers. He tries not to but because of his hearing, he couldn't help it. But apparently, besides being the top lawyer, he was also single and with no children. Don't ask why he still remembers that.

"I will be on the opposing side and I will ensure that Kate Argent and her colleagues are charged for your family's murder," he sticks out his hand for a handshake. "You can count on me," he says with a firm voice.

Derek nods, glancing down at his hand. He hesitantly shakes back, murmuring an "okay." He really didn't want to talk but again, Stiles tells him not to be rude if he wants to appear as an 'ordinary human.'

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Stiles<strong>_

Stiles parked his jeep in a somewhat incognito spot when he had arrived at the subway. When he checks the entrance, he realizes that Derek _did_ leave it unlocked. He walks inside, closing the door. He checks the lock and realizes that it still works.

"Huh, would you look at that," he says aloud as he locks it. "How convenient."

He turns to go find Isaac, who would soon be Derek's new beta. "Isaac?" He calls out as he nears the subway cars.

He steps inside, seeing a curly haired teen sit up from the sleeping bag. '_Wasn't that __where Derek is going to be sleeping?_'

"Are you Stiles?" The timid teen asks as he sits up, setting a book down next to him.

He nods as he sits on one of the seats. "So, Derek told you?"

"Yeah," Isaac nods as he speaks hesitantly. He must have trust issues because of what his father had done. "And I guess he told you about me?"

Stiles nods in reply. "It couldn't be easy," Stiles wasn't sure whether or not he could talk about it with him. He feared that maybe Isaac didn't want to at all.

Stiles wasn't sure whether or not Derek told him about werewolves either, or if he felt that he'd be a good beta and not tell him yet.

"Yeah, but Derek said you were important to him," Stiles inwardly smiles. "So that means I can trust you."

Stiles nods, giving him a smile. Since he was going to be Derek's beta, he decided that Isaac should trust him and like him. It wouldn't do them good if they weren't on good times.

"So, uh, Stiles," he starts to say in a questioning tone. "How'd you two meet?"

He raises his eyebrow. Had Derek told him of their relationship.

"You know, considering he's older than us," he states. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember him in the halls."

That's pretty ironic considering he already _had_ been at the school, and even the halls. "He didn't tell you?" Stiles wasn't sure if he was able to tell him that they were dating, but on the safe side, he shouldn't. At least, not until he asks Derek about it.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing," he says immediately. "We met in New York."

"New York?" He scrunches up his face in confusion.

"Yeah," he didn't want to lie to him but he also didn't want to tell him everything. "We exchanged numbers then."

"Oh," Isaac nodded, an expression of obliviousness washing over.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Derek<strong>_

Along with the others, he had been sitting in the witness benches. The designated area in the crowd where they would be seated while waiting for their time to be called. He glances at the jury, there had been twelve of them. This shows how significant this case is. The court case was just about to start when he sees the judge walk in.

The judge who walked in looked she was about in her forties, young but he could tell she was experienced. She had been a red-head with white hairs already showing. She walked with confidence before seating down in the judge's chair, gavel already there.

"Order in the court!" She announced loudly with a firm voice. "I call this meeting into order." She picks the gavel up and slams it onto the desk loudly, several times, before putting it down. "Mister Sebastion Walker, the plaintiff(opposers attorney?), give your opening statement."

"Thank you your honor," he greets politely as he stands up. He strides over to the front with a confident posture. He had a professional look on his face. He holds a strong gaze with the crowd, the jury, and the defendants.

"Five years ago, 7:14 pm on March 3, 2007, occurred the fire at the Hale Family Residence. Its remains still stands today in the very same spot," he pauses. Derek had no idea how this went but Stiles would say it would be 'for dramatic effect.' "The official coroner's report states that it had been an electrical malfunction, _but,_ it also states that there was a suspected arsonist involved. New evidence has risen, which includes the identity of who is proven as this arsonist and their colleagues."

When he speaks no more, Derek realizes that his opening statement is now finished. He gives a nod to the judge before sitting down.

"Mister Jonathan Smith, give your opening statement."

"Thank you your honor," the man with black hair and brown eyes stands. Derek recognizes that he is a tall person, though clearly not as experienced as Mr. Walker. He now stands at the front.

"On March 3, 2007, there had been a fire at the Hale Residence by just an electrical malfunction. The investigators found, of what had remained, a mistake in the electrical wiring. And my clients that day, were no where near the residence that day. And if there a possibility that it were an arson, it could only have been an inside job." He pauses. "I rest my case."

Derek frowns. The guy had just contradicted himself. '_He said it was an accident but he basically just says in the next sentence, that it was an arson._'

And it seemed that some people, two or three, in the jury had noticed this too as they where whispering amongst themselves.

"Now," the jury announces. "We shall move on to the evidence. Mister Walker, your first witness?"

The attorney stands up and walks to the front again. "I call to the stand, my first witness, Sheriff Stilinski."

It was no surprise there. It should've been obvious to everyone that he would be the first.

Derek glances to the side, watching as Stiles' dad moves to the front of this room and stands inside the witness stand. Off to the side, someone stands, bringing up a big book and is now walking toward him.

"Mister Stilinski," the man said, raising the book up high. He waits as the sheriff places his hand on the book and raised his free hand. "Under the court of law, do you promise to say the truth and only the truth?"

"I promise," he says in his usual professional voice.

The other man nods and walks away with the book. The sheriff is now sitting and Mr. Walker is not in front of him. "Mister Stilinski, would you please tell the court where you were the night of the fire."

"Of course," he nods, adjusting in his seat. "I was only a deputy at that time. And I was already out paroling when I had received an urgent order to get to the Hale House immediately. That there had been a fire. By the time I got there, the house was already engulfed in flames and the ambulance was there, carrying Peter Hale into the back."

Derek clutches his thigh tightly. Emotions from that night were coming back intensely. He bit his lip, forcing himself to keep it all in.

"When I was going over what had happened with the other officers, two teenagers, ages fifteen and eighteen, had arrived in a black camaro, bags of groceries in their hands, a look of devestation on their faces. As the ambulance went off, I went over there to tell them that there was an investigation going on. I had learned then that they were Derek and Laura Hale. Knowing what I had to do, I brought them to the hospital, having one of the other officers to bring their car. I had to bring them to Peter Hale, the only living survivor at the scene."

Derek remembers him and Laura being brought to the hospital that day. They had to ride in the back, neither of them wanting to separate. He remembers witnessing the blazing fires and being forced away from their home. He remembers the car ride, he remembers being told that there family had died, that Peter was the only survivor.

He gulps down air, earning him an odd look from someone sitting next to him.

"When we arrived, I was told that their uncle was in a comatose state. And I later tell that to Laura Hale in private, thinking it would be too much for the younger Hale and it would be best if his sister had told him instead."

"Thank you mister Stilinski."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Stiles<strong>_

"Did Derek tell you anything else?" Stiles asks Isaac who was now sitting on of the seats instead of the sleeping bag.

"He also told me that we needed to do something about my father."

"Why not do that now?" He asks him firmly.

"What?" He asks, in a bit of shock.

"Derek's right, we _do_ need to do something about it. We can't let him go free, I'm sorry Isaac."

He's silent for a moment before nodding hesitantly. "Okay, what do we do?"

"We go to the police."

* * *

><p>When they arrive at the station, everything was going on as usual, despite the very important case going on. They both walk inside, Isaac extremely nervous.<p>

The officer at the desk raises her head. "Stiles? Any reason you're here? You know your dad is at court."

"I know, but this isn't about me," he stops, nodding at Isaac to go to the her.

The officer is confused as she looks at Isaac. "Something wrong?" She asks in a comforting tone. She looks him up and down, searching for

"I uh," he starts to speak, very nervous. "I'm here to report something."

A look passes over her. Stiles could tell that it wasn't a look of acceptance. "And what are you reporting?"

"My father," he starts. "He's the uh, gravedigger at the cemetery, he's, uh, he's-" Isaac takes in a shaky breath.

"Isaac?" Stiles takes a step closer to him, getting worried for him.

He is now breathing heavily, hands shaking. Stiles steps closer, placing a comforting a arm around his shoulders. "Hey, it's okay," Stiles reassures him. "It's okay Isaac calm down. I'll tell her if you want."

The officer is watching with a focused gaze as Isaac slowly calms down, nodding his head.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Derek<strong>_

Harris was now at the witness stand. He had already done the promise of telling the truth and is now sitting.

"Now, it is to my understanding," Mr Walker starts to say as he paces slowly in, hands behind his back. "That you were targeted at one point during the last few months."

"Yes, that is correct," he nods at him. He had been wearing a business suit, and Derek had a feeling that was what he usually wore.

"Do you understand why this happened?" He stops and turns to face him.

"I am most entirely sure," he says with a firm voice. "That it was because of what happened one night, five years ago."

"And what happened this night."

He hesitated. "Well, I was out one night, I barely remember it being a Saturday," he pauses, as if trying to think back. "I was doing what an adult would usually do on weekends, drink."

To Derek, it had been obvious that he was reluctant to say that. It was understandable, admitting to an entire court that he drinks. It could put his job in jeopardy.

"And a few drinks in, a woman comes up to me. I don't remember what she looked like but she had this unique looking medallion, said it was a family heirloom. I remember seeing a wolf and two stars on it. Anyways, I was pretty out of it and she started to ask questions," he stopped, sucking in a breath. "Things about chemistry. That was the first time someone took an interest in me in awhile so of course I started talking. And one of the questions was about a fire. And how to make it look like an accident. It wasn't until a few months after the Hale Fire that I remembered that night."

"Thank mister Harris, you are dismissed."

He nods and stands up, moving away from the stand and back to the benches.

"Objection your honor! I don't see how any of this is related to whether or not they or guilty."

"Objection dismissed," the judge states.

A brief look of irritation passes over Mr. Smith before he sits back down.

"Continue Mr. Walker."

"Thank you your honor," he says, nodding at her before he turns around. "And for my final witness," he pauses, and Derek realizes that he's the final witness. "I call Derek Hale to the stand."

Listening to the jury and observer's reactions, it was clear to Derek that they were not expecting him, an actual Hale, to be there. He hears them whispering all kinds of things. From him being accused to pity because of his family to shock.

He stands up and he could feel all eyes on him. All their gazes were intense. Normally, like out on the streets, he wouldn't have a problem with it. But now that he knows that he will have to talk about the biggest mistake in his life, he can tell that it will be too much for him.

He stands, feeling the shocked emotions coming from the people directly next to him. He starts to walkout and toward the witness stand.

Mr Smith stares a heavy gaze at him. The look on his face is a firm, as if he's thinking of what to do. Just like many others in the court, his gaze never leaves him, even when Mr Walker starts to speak.

"Mister Hale," Derek's attention moves back to Mr Walker. Now that he was the one being spoken to, the difference between casual and lawyer mode was very obvious.

The book was raised and Derek set his hand on it, raising his other. "Under the court of law, do you promise to say the truth and only the truth?"

"I promise." The book was taken away, and Derek was now allowed to sit. He stared up at Mr Walker, his usual expression on his face. Though, according to Stiles, his usual is grumpy. He sits down, awaiting the lawyer's question.

"Mister Hale," he starts to say. "What can you tell me about the Hale Fire?"

Derek was nervous. He hadn't told anyone of his story, not even Stiles. "It started a about month after my girlfriend at the time, Paige," his voice had wavered when he had said her name. It had been years, but it was still a sensitive subject, just like his family's death. "Died from an animal attack. I was still shut in and depressed, when this older women, Kate, came to me. She tricked me into thinking that she actually loved me," '_I was such an idiot._' "And eventually, I fell for her too." Derek felt extremely uncomfortable with the whole court's judgmental gazes on him. It reminded him of the time when everyone in town, wouldn't stop giving him and Laura pity filled stares. "She had me tell her things about my family and the house, thinking it was for comfort." Derek took a short pause, his hands clenching together tightly. "Laura and I," he stops, his voice shaky and hesitant. "Laura and I was grocery shopping one night when we," he stopped again, feeling all the emotions he had felt that time wash over him. He tried not to think about it much, hoping that it would help keep in his emotions. But due to how much of a major change it was, he couldn't. "We came home to the rubbled remains of our house," he finished in a quiet voice.

He really hoped the sheriff wouldn't tell Stiles. He didn't want him to know of his mistakes he had made. Of his past relationships, that always ended badly. Stiles didn't really judge him much except for the jokes about him being grumpy, but he still feared what he would say if he were to find out. And if he does, hopefully nothing too bad, like ending it between them.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Stiles<strong>_

After going to the police about Mr. Lahey, Isaac had to show them the bruises he had received. And when he did, they immediately left to go find him and investigate the house. They both had to wait inside before having to give their statements and for the police to put it on official report, then they were able to leave.

When they returned, Isaac didn't really seemed that bothered, a bit sad, yes, but not really bothered.

"Isaac," but he had to make sure. "Are you alright?"

He looked up from where he had been sitting, the same book from earlier, in his hands. "Hm?"

"Y'know," he waved his hand, attempting to approach the topic lightly but clearly failing. "From having to-" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Isaac bit his lip, not saying anything for a few moments. He looked back down again for a moment before looking back up. "Yeah," he says, nodding. "I'm fine."

But Stiles isn't entirely convinced.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Derek<strong>_

After giving his statement and a few follow up questions, Derek had been sent back to seat. And as much as he just wanted to go, he couldn't. He just felt the emotions he had not felt for a few years, to resurface. And he didn't want to end up crying in front of the whole court.

After Mr Walker had finished, it had been Mr Smith's turn to present his evidence.

He had brought up several things, from the coroner's report, to witnesses.

"And I now call," Mr Smith had just finished asking a witness some questions, so he proceeded to move on to the next. "Derek Hale back to the stand."

His eyebrows rose in shock. He glanced up from where he had been looking down at his hands. In his peripheral vision, he sees everyone staring at him again. He rose hesitantly and slowly, approaching the witness stand once again.

He sits down, staring at Mr Smith. He had a different expression from Mr Walker, despite having to give off the same presence. Mr Smith seemed to have a dislike for him, with a an expression of nervousness and false courage. "Mr Hale," he says in a loud and slightly cocky voice.

'_That really isn't __professional._'

"I understand that you don't have a job, is that correct?"

Derek is inwardly puzzled. '_What does that have to do with anything?_' "Yes, why?"

"And where are you staying?"

"I got a motel when I came back." It was technically true, just a bit of out of date information, but he couldn't just tell them that he was living in an abandoned subway.

"And exactly _how_ are you paying for this?" He asks slowly.

Now he realizes where this is going.

"Taking into account that you don't have a job."

"I have money saved up in my bank account."

"And this money," he pauses, turning toward him. "How was this originally obtained?"

Derek slightly narrowed his eyes. '_He better not be doing what I think he's doing._'

"My parents stowed away money for me and my siblings, before the fire."

His mom had wanted them to have a good start in life, if they were to move out. Which wasn't really likely, since wolves tend to like sticking with their pack. But she wanted to make sure that they didn't need to worry about money during their first adult years. And the rest had comes from insurance from the fire, their wills, interest, and odd jobs.

Despite that money, he and Laura didn't want to use it. Just knowing that part of their money in their bank accounts had been because of their family dying, hurt them. They both knew that was the purpose of it, but they only took enough for a very cheap apartment in New York, which was still very expensive, but poor quality when comparing to the rest. So when there, they both took up odd jobs and Derek finished high school there, considering Laura wanted him to finish like her.

"Is that the only place it came from?"

"No, also from the fire and odd jobs."

When he finished that sentence, whispers started to come up, though just a few.

Mr Smith brought his hands to his side, from where it had been holding each other behind his back. "You have quite a bit of money stored away, Mr Hale," he says in a false, amazed tone. "Tell me, what do you do with that money?"

Derek clenched his thigh. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't _like_ what he was _implying_.

"Food, place to stay," he didn't want to say much, in case a growl rips out of his throat, unwillingly.

"Not something more extravagant?" He continues to pry for information that wasn't there. "Your camaro seems nice. It goes for, what? Sixteen, twenty thousand?"

"It was Laura's, she bought it with the money she earned doing any job she could find."

"That must have taken quite awhile, unless she used some her bank account."

"She did."

"Have you ever used that, other than what was specified?"

Derek huffed. "_No,_" he said in a low, gruff tone.

"You seem to be getting upset," he retaliates immediately.

"_I don't like what you're implying._"

"Of course you don't. Perhaps because you fear the truth?"

Derek said nothing, trying to hold in his emotions.

"The truth that you wanted them dead?"

It was bullshit, and Derek knew it. He _loves_ his family. He didn't want them dead, he wanted them alive, and he still does now. But he still didn't say anything, he feared what he would do if he did.

"The truth that you couldn't help but gain that much money?"

Derek bit his lip. Feeling his face scrunch up, he drops his head.

He heard the court whispering, both with Mr Smith and against.

"The truth you worked with Kate Argent just to gain yur family's money?"

That was it.

His chest tightened up. Derek awaited for his anger to come biting out, not being able to restrict it. But instead, he felt water on his face.

He was crying.

When he breathed out, he choked a sob.

"Your answer?" He said in an obvious gloating tone.

'_That asshole._'

Before answering, he took in a few shaky breaths, attempting to calm himself down.

"Why would I kill my family," it clearly didn't work. He could still hear the tears in his own voice, and the court could too.

_"__That poor man."_ He hears one of them say. _"Mr Smith should be ashamed of himself, bringing up his late family."_

"There was eleven people in that house," he took another deep breath. "Only my uncle got out. But he and Laura were attacked. Now," his voice faltered. "Now I have _no one._"

"Three people."

"What?" Derek managed to say, with a rough voice sound confused.

Mr. Smith went on unfazed, as if he didn't cause Derek to break down. "Are you aware that only eight bodies were found, other than Peter Hale?"

Derek was speechless, in complete shock. He remembered there being eleven people in the fire, without mistake, he knows that there was eleven.

"Ten people," he says in a breathless tone.

"Shocked that you weren't able to-"

"Mr Smith," the judge raises her voice at him. "Stop trying to provoke the witness, I see no point in this. Mr Hale, you may go."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Stiles<strong>_

It had been nine in the evening and Derek still had not comes back. Three hours before, he and Isaac went out to eat at the his usual diner. The one that made great burgers and fries. He had to pay fro the both of them, but he didn't really mind since it was Isaac.

They were both silent, or for Stiles, as silent as he could be. Isaac had finished the book from earlier and moved onto another. Stiles on the other hand, had been doing his homework that he had brought along. Since there was no table, he had to sit on the ground and place his things on the chair.

It wasn't until he heard things drop on the ground, when he looked over.

There was two fold-up mattresses, a sleeping bag, a big bag of plus, and a hand held console.

"Derek?" He says loudly as he stands up, walking toward him. When approached him, he starts to see his damp and slightly red eyes. "Der?"

Stiles starts to get worried. He hadn't been saying anything, or doing anything, only breathing shaky breaths.

"Derek?" He asks again, now standing in front of him.

In his peripheral vision, he notices that Isaac is trying to mind his own business, but is clearly listening.

When it became clear that Derek wasn't going to say anything, he walked closely and wrapped his arms around him in comfort, resting his head against his chest. It took a few seconds but Derek brought his arms up around Stiles, pulling him close as he lets tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.

Feel free to correct any mistakes.

(1)-I'm still unsure of whether or not hoechlin's eye color is pistachio. Anyone know?

(2)-Did it stop or force their shift? I don't remember.

(3)-Sorry, I got lazy. I didn't want to put everything down because, 1, it would be boring, 2, I'm lazy, and 3, I don't know everything. Correct me if I wrote anything wrong.

(4)-If I get something about the court hearing wrong, then I am sorry. I don't know what it's like. But I did research so I don't go in blind.

(5)- I looked it up, I know Derek wouldn't say that though, or at least I think he wouldn't.


End file.
